Ashley Abbott/Gallery
Ashley.jpg Ashley sauna.png Tucker and ashley.png Ashley resists.png Mad ashley.png Abby and ashley.jpg AH!.jpg Ashley arrested.jpg AshleyAbbott 2014.jpg Ashleyabbott.jpg Ashley's return.jpg Eileen Davidson.jpg ashley and her brother, Jack.jpg Ashley the strangler!.gif Victor and Ashley.jpg Tracijackashley.jpg Traciashleyabby.jpg Traciashley.jpg Ashley Abby Stitch.jpg Upsetashley.png John visits Ashley.jpg Ashley newman.png Ashley Abbott fancy.jpg Ashley 1.jpg Ashley Abbott Y&R.jpg ashleyandthatdress.jpg Ashley Abbott Y&R jabot.jpg Ashley smile.jpg Ashley slammed.jpg Stitch Ashley drunken shower.png Ashley Jabot.jpg Ashley Abbott YR.jpg ash plant.jpg ashangry.jpg ashleyabbott1.jpg ashley1.jpg ashphone.jpg ashleya.jpg ashshoes.jpg AshleyxJoe.png ashley sweatshirt.jpg Ashley interview.jpg asha.jpg Ashley to Jack early 90's.jpg Ashley accuses.jpg ashvic.jpg ashbrad.jpg Ashley Abbott Newman 2.jpg Ashley Abbott Newman.jpg Ashley and Brad.jpg Ashley meets Adam.PNG Ashley Crimson Lights.PNG Ashley angry.PNG Ashley meets Gabriel Bingham.PNG Ashley warns Kelly.PNG ashley's warn.PNG ashley knows.PNG Jack & Ashley confidence.jpg StashleyShowerKiss.jpg Stash2.jpg AshleyStitchShower.jpg Stash1.jpg Stashleykiss.jpg Stashley1.jpg Ashley early uears.jpg Ashley hairstyle.jpg ashley-victor-nikki.jpg Ashley brown zebra.png AshleyVictor.jpg Ashley earrings.jpg Ashley disgusted.png Jack supports Ashley.jpg Ashley bangs.jpg Ashley say what.jpg Ashley rings.png Ashley's bun.png Ashley89.png AshleyxVictor.jpg Ashley and Victor.jpg Ashley theme song.png Ashley will drink to that.jpg Ashley and Abby.png Ashley beauty.jpg VictorxAshley.jpg Victor and Ashely.jpg Ashley not buying it.jpg Stitch leans in for Ashley.gif Stitch Ashley coffee.jpg Stitch, Ashley, Abby.jpg ashley1_2.jpg eileendavidson_2.jpg Ashley on the spot.jpg Ashley demands answers.jpg Abby, Ashley, Stitch.jpg StitchAshley.png Jabot's team disappointed.png Jack_and_Ashley_join_forces.png Ashley_accuses_Billy.png All_were_Newman_women.jpg Newman_Jabot_business.png JabotCosmetics.jpg Ashley Jabot.jpg Ashley_Jack.jpg Stitch & Ashley wait.png Ashley at table.png Kyle, Ashley, Summer.png Ashley witnesses Billy vs Vicky.png Ashley witnesses Vicky vs Abby.jpg Ashley points fingers.png Ashley2.png Ashley coffee cup.jpg Ashley is pretty.png AshleyAbbott B&B.jpg Ashley7.jpg Ashley's discomfort.png Ashleypretty2.png Ashley's visit.png Ashley on top.png Ashley the Abbott.png Ashley-new.png StashleyShower.gif Stitch kisses Ashley.gif Ashley vs Abby.jpg Ashley purple.PNG Ashley&Stitch.png Ashley glamor.png Ashley stylish.png AshleyPhyllis.jpg Ashley, Billy, Vicky.png Delia's Family.jpg Stashley Explosion.gif Stashley Kiss in Fire.gif Stitch holds Ashley's hand.gif Stitch & Ashley inferno.jpeg Stitch & Ashley kiss in inferno.jpeg Stitch tells Ashley he loves her.gif Ashley & Stitch hotel business meeting.gif Stitch fondles Ashley's foot.gif Joe brings Ashley flowers.jpg Stashley Kiss Park.jpeg Stashley Fire.png Stashley talk.jpg Stitch grabs Ashley.jpeg Stitch begs Ashley to be with him.gif Abbott siblings.jpg Angry Ashley.jpg Ash Villy.jpeg Ashley & Billy office.jpg Ashley Ben office meet.jpg Ashley brain tumor.jpeg Ashley Lauren.jpeg Ashley stinkface.jpeg Ashley tells off Stitch.jpg Billy Ashley Abbott.jpg Billy Ashley Jabot.jpeg CEO Ashley.jpg Phyllis Ash.jpg Shocked Ashley.jpeg Suspicious Ashley.jpg WTF Ashley.jpeg Stitch gives Ashly her scarf.jpg Morning After, Ashley brings Stitch coffee.jpg Stitch asks Ashley to dance.jpg Ashley Halloween.jpg Ashley stunned.jpg Jack vs Billy, Ashley.jpg Phyllis Billy Ashley Jack at Jabot.jpg Jack Ashley Michael press conference.jpg Ashley desk.jpg Ashley quizzes Phyllis.jpg Ashley stare.jpeg Angry Ashley red.jpg Ashley 1985.png Drucilla Ashley Victor.jpeg Ashley & Traci.jpeg Ashley collapse.gif Ashley faints during Stitch Wedding.gif Abby, Victor, Ashley.jpg Y&R women.png Ashley & Adam.jpg Ashley3.jpg Ashley's bangs.png Ashley stylish.jpg Ashley falls.jpg Abby confronts Ashley.jpg Ashley spotlight.jpg Ashley's right.jpg Ashley & Neville.jpg Victoria-Ashely.jpg Ashley warning.jpg Dylan & Ashley.jpg Stitch sees Ashley before his Wedding.gif Stitch & Ashley dance at wedding.gif Ashley Abbott blue dress.jpg Ashley cry.jpg Abbott prayer circle.jpg Simon hugs Ashley.gif Simon pets Ashley.gif Ashley kisses Simon.gif fierce Ashley.jpg Ashley football.png Ashley nervous.png Ashley sad.jpg Ashley squiggles.jpg Ashleybangs.jpg Ashley classic.jpg Ashleysmile.jpg Ashleycollapse.gif ashleyfancy.jpg ashley abbott beautiful.jpg Ashley and Jack.jpg Ashley the boss.png Ashley grateful to Simon.png AshleyEileen.png AshleyAN.png AshleyAbbySharon.jpg ash2.jpg Ashley12.png Ashley new.jpg abby ashley tumble.gif neville watch stashley hug.gif ashley finger.jpg Ravi kisses Ashley NYE.gif Ravi kisses Ashley on NYE.jpg Ravi Ashley rave party.jpg Ravi & Ashley EDM Rave 1.gif Ashley Ravi rave date edited.jpg Ashley Ravi risk.jpg Adam purple dress Sabrina Ashley stairs.jpg Ashley arrives Opera.jpg Michael sleeps Opera.jpg Opera Ashley eyes Ravi.jpg Ashley & Ravi get close Opera toast.jpg Ashley watches Ravi snob whisperer Opera.jpg Ravi Ashley cryv2.jpg Ravi & Ashley Opera Date 2.jpg Ravi Ashley Neil Lauren Yvette.jpg Opera smile wave ravi ashley lois neil likey.jpg Opera Night Ravi Ashley Neil Lois Lauren Michael Victor Nikki.jpg Opera Lois Ravi Ashley Neil Nictor.jpg Ashley Ravi opera.jpg Ashley-ravi-boundaries.jpg Ashley Nikki snark face 1.jpg Ashley Nikki snark face 2.jpg Opera Ashley Michael Vogue.jpg Opera Smile.jpg Ravi Ashley Opera date.jpg Neil Ashley Opera.jpg Ravi Ashley Old Hollywood.jpg Ravi Ashley funky rave.jpg Billy Ashley red dress.jpg Ashley Neil dinner.jpg Ashley ED striped shirt.jpg ashley striped_.jpg Ashley-and-ravi-valentines-possibility-yr-hw.jpg Eileen-davidson-yr-ravi at opera.jpg Ashley stripes Ravi paisley.jpg ravi ashley business trip.jpg Ravi Ashley Ben.jpg Ravish date 1.jpg Ravish date 2.jpg Ravi Ashley Passion Kiss.gif Dina Ashley reunion.JPG Sharon Dina Abbotts.JPG Ashley's hockey metaphor to Jack.gif Jack separates Ashley & Dina.GIF Ashley invites Dina to dinner.GIF Ashley Abby Dina Graham.PNG Abbott family dinner 2017.GIF Ashley & Traci at dinner.PNG Abbott family selfie.PNG Dina hugs Traci & Ashley.GIF Ashley asks Graham about Dina.JPG Graham asks Ashley to stay for a drink.PNG Ashley comforts Graham.GIF Dina sees Ashley & Graham together.PNG Ashley & John in the past.PNG Past Ashley.PNG|McKayla Dunne as young Ashley with John Stoddard as John Abbott Past John opens up to Ashley.PNG Past Ashley & John hug.GIF Ashley's paternity exposed.PNG Ravi Ashlet take out.jpg Ashley & Ravi First Kiss.gif Ravi & Ashley Make Love at Abbott Cabin.gif Graham toasts to Ashley the untrue Abbott.GIF|"To Ashley, the Untrue Abbott" Ashley’s sexy surprise for Ravi.png Ashley seducing Ravi.png Jack & Ashley play as kids1.gif Jack & Ashley playing as kids.gif Ashley shocks Jack.jpeg Jack unleashes his rage.jpeg Abbott family dinner Oct 2018.jpeg young Ashley Abbott.jpeg|Julia D'Arcy Badinger as young Ashley Abbott Dina’s young children.jpeg|Traci, Jack, and Ashley as children Dina’s children 2018 & 1950s.jpeg Ashley_&_Erika.jpg Ashley_attitude.jpg Ashley_erika.jpg Ashley_spaniel.jpg Ashley_hugs_Max.png Ashley_wonders_about_Phyllis.jpg Ashley&Stitch_moment.jpg Ashley_&_Tucker.jpg Ashley_ravi_phyllis.jpg Lily Ashley.jpg Category:Galleries